Occupants often use portable computing devices in vehicles. An occupant not driving a vehicle, e.g., a passenger, or an operator of an autonomous or partially autonomous vehicle, may perform varied operations on a user device, e.g., viewing media content, writing documents, voice communications, etc. However, a condition of the road on which a vehicle is operated may not be conducive to certain operations of the user device, resulting in an increased input error rate, motion sickness, etc. for the occupant.